The present invention relates to a method of and a device for controlling a elevator installation with several elevator cars in a building or the like, the floors of which are subdivided into several zones, wherein several travel orders are allocated to the elevator cars.
An elevator installation for zonal operation is shown in patent document EP 0 624 540. In the case of this elevator installation the traffic of persons between at least one main stopping point and zones in the high building is managed, with immediate allocation of zone calls, by an elevator installation consisting of three elevators. Each elevator user filling the building passes a portal which is associated with a zone in which a sensor registers the elevator user. Through selection of the corresponding portal the elevator user communicates his or her desired zone without manual actuation of a call registration device of the elevator control. The elevator cars travel in specific, fixedly associated zones. The zonal division serves the purpose of being able to fill a high building particularly quickly. For that purpose there are express elevators which travel past floors not served by these elevators.
On the same basis a zonal division is carried out also in the case of the elevator installation which is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,634. In that case, of the respectively free elevator cars there is allocated a new call to a new zone to that car which can serve this call most quickly.
An object of the present invention is to construct a method of and a device for controlling an elevator installation in such a manner that a zonal control can be carried out with separation of user groups associated with the zones whereby waiting times for individual user groups are minimized as much as possible.